(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for providing a customer with services which can be transmitted in a multiplexed form via a terminal connected to a network, in which method different selection data regarding available services is presented to the customer for selecting a service.
The invention further relates to a terminal in a telecommunication network, such as a television or a computer, which is arranged to receive a service transmitted in a multiplexed form and which is arranged to present separate selection data regarding the services of a service provider to the user for selecting a service.
(2) Description of Related Art
An increasing number of different services, which the customers then search and order by means of different programs for browsing and searching, will be transmitted in the Internet and other different network and data transfer systems in the future. Radio and television programs, videos and various other services in audiovisual or text form are, for example, services of this type. In the present patent application and claims, a telecommunication network means all such networks, for example, data networks, cable channel networks, broadcast and satellite networks and other networks in which data can be transmitted at least in one direction.